Radiation therapy is a common treatment for treating a tumor. Stereotaxic gamma-ray systemic therapy system (hereinafter referred to as Gamma Knife) is a radiation therapy equipment, and there are generally two kinds of radiotherapy approach in the process of gamma-ray therapy, one for stereotactic focused radiation therapy with multi-source and another for intensity-modulated radiation therapy. The stereotactic multi-source focused radiation therapy approach refers to emit gamma radiation beams across the body of a patient and focus to one focal point through the body, and a high energy treatment point can be formed by sound and heat energy conversion in the area of the focal point, for destroying the tumor. However, when the shape of the tumor is complicated, a conformal radiotherapy would be needed. The so-called conformal intensity-modulation therapy refers to employ a multi-leaf collimator, to make a shape of a radiation field plane for treatment similar to the shape of the tumor.
Currently, there is no stereotaxic gamma-ray systemic therapy device that can integrate the stereotactic multi-source focused radiation therapy method with the conformal and intensity-modulated radiation therapy method. In other words, a single current Gamma Knife device cannot implement both accurate multi-source focused therapy and conformal therapy. Therefore, it is impossible to provide different treatment options in the same device for different or same tumors.